harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zgredek
*Łukasz Lewandowski }} Zgredek (ang. Dobby) — skrzat domowy oraz wieloletni służący w Dworze Malfoyów. W 1992 roku, z pomocą Harry'ego Pottera, został uwolniony przez Lucjusza Malfoya. Pomagał chłopcu, kiedy ten go potrzebował i zawsze był wobec niego lojalny. Zginął z rąk Bellatriks Lestrange. Biografia Służba w Dworze Malfoyów Pierwszym Panem Zgredka był bezduszny czarodziej czystej krwi – Lucjusz Malfoy, zajmujący wysokie stanowisko w Ministerstwie Magii. Mieszkający w okazałym dworze Malfoyowie, jako rodzina czarodziejów czystej krwi, przychylna Lordowi Voldemortowi (jak okazuje się później, Lucjusz Malfoy był śmierciożercą), traktowali Zgredka jako osobnika niższej kategorii. Skrzat, zmuszony do okazywania posłuszeństwa swojemu panu, sam sobie wyznaczał dotkliwe kary za najmniejsze przewinienia. 1992 thumb|left|230px Zgredek służył rodowi Malfoyów, jednak nie powstrzymało go to przed ostrzeżeniem Harry'ego Pottera o czyhającym niebezpieczeństwie (pojawił się na Privet Drive 4). Harry, nie zważając na jego ostrzeżenia, postanowił wyjechać do Hogwartu 1 września. Zgredek za wszelką cenę (nawet za cenę zdrowia Harry'ego) usiłował zapobiec pojawieniu się młodego czarodzieja w szkole. Na dworcu King's Cross zamknął przejście na peron 9 i 3/4, uniemożliwiając Harry'emu i Ronowi podróż pociągiem Hogwart Express. Chłopcom udało się jednak dotrzeć do Hogwartu latającym Fordem Anglią (należącym do ojca Rona), dlatego też Zgredek, na pierwszym meczu quidditcha Gryfonów ze Ślizgonami, zaczarował jeden z tłuczków tak, aby "ścigał" tylko Harry'ego. Skrzat miał nadzieję, że chłopiec zostanie poważnie ranny i skutkiem tego, odesłany do domu wujostwa, co miało zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Po wypadku – Harry, w wyniku zderzenia z tłuczkiem oraz kolejnych zdarzeń, stracił wszystkie kości w prawej ręce – Zgredek odwiedził Harry'ego w skrzydle szpitalnym. Podczas rozmowy skrzat nieopatrznie udzielił chłopcu informacji na temat Komnaty Tajemnic, która została ponownie otwarta. 30 maja 1992 roku został uwolniony dzięki fortelowi zastosowanym przez Pottera. Po wygranej walce z bazyliszkiem i zniszczeniu dziennika Toma Riddle'a, Harry wpadł na pomysł uwolnienia Zgredka spod władzy Lucjusza Malfoya. Ściągnął swoją granatową skarpetkę i włożył w nią dziennik, oddając go następnie przebywającemu obecnie w Hogwarcie Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi, któremu towarzyszył skrzat. Ten z obrzydzeniem ściągnął skarpetkę z dziennika i odrzucił, a stojący obok Zgredek złapał ją. W myśl zasady, że podarowanie skrzatowi domowemu choćby najmniejszej części ubioru, czyni go wolnym, Zgredek stał się jednym z niewielu wolnych skrzatów. 1994–1995 thumb|W pokoju Harry'ego Po uwolnieniu Zgredek długo nie mógł znaleźć pracy, bowiem żądał za nią zapłaty, a jest to sprzeczne z obyczajami przedstawicieli jego gatunku. W końcu znalazł posadę w Hogwarcie,w kuchni (gdzie pracowało setki innych skrzatów, ale za darmo), otrzymując jednego galeona tygodniowo. W zamku spotkał również Mrużkę, skrzatkę przymusowo uwolnioną przez Bartemiusza Croucha. Mrużka, z rozpaczy po zwolnieniu ze służby u ukochanego pana, popadła w alkoholizm, wzbudzając odrazę wśród pozostałych skrzatów domowych służących w Hogwarcie. Jedynie Zgredek okazywał jej współczucie, często ukrywając pijaną skrzatkę w Pokoju Życzeń. Podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego zdobył dla Harry'ego skrzeloziele i tym samym umożliwił mu wykonanie drugiego zadania (w filmie pomaga Harry'emu, Neville Longbottom). Harry odwdzięczył się, kupując skrzatowi kolorowe skarpetki. 1995–1996 W 1995 roku oddał Harry'emu Hedwigę, którą uleczyła Profesor Grubbly- Plank. Na święta Bożego Narodzenia w Pokoju Życzeń zawiesił bombki z podobizną Harry’ego oraz napisem: „Harrych świąt”. To on ostrzegł Gwardię Dumbledore'a przed profesor Umbridge: "-Harry Potter... ona... ona... -''Kim jest "ona", Zgredku ? Umbridge ? Co z nią ? Zgredku... czy ona nie dowiedziała się o tym... o nas.. o GD ? Idzie tutaj ?'' -''Tak, Harry Potter, tak !"'' W roku 1996, wspólnie ze Stworkiem, domowym skrzatem, śledził Dracona Malfoya na prośbę Harry'ego Pottera, dostarczając mu cennych informacji. Zbierał również wszystkie czapeczki i inne ubrania, które Hermiona robiła na drutach i zostawiała w Pokoju Wspólnym, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób uwolni skrzaty domowe służące w Hogwarcie. Zgredek jako jedyny sprzątał Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów, ponieważ inne skrzaty poczuły się urażone gestem panny Granger i zaprzestały wykonywania obowiązku w Wieży Gryffindoru. 1997–1998 Zgredek w 1997 roku został wysłany przez Aberfortha Dumbledore'a do piwnicy Dworu Malfoyów, gdzie na pomoc oczekiwali Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, pan Ollivander oraz goblin Gryfek. W tym czasie Hermiona była torturowana przez Bellatriks Lestrange. Zgredek deportował się z piwnicy do Muszelki (domu Billa i Fleur Weasleyów), zabierając ze sobą Lunę, Gryfka, Deana i Ollivandera. Gdy wrócił po resztę przyjaciół, trafił w sam środek walki rozgrywającej się w salonie dworu Malfoyów. Zrzucając kryształowy żyrandol przechylił szalę zwycięstwa na stronę Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony, umożliwiając im ucieczkę. Podczas teleportacji łącznej do Muszelki w Zgredka trafił srebrny nóż, rzucony w ostatniej chwili przez Bellatriks. Rana okazała się śmiertelna. Umierając skrzat wypowiedział dwa ostatnie słowa: "Harry Potter". Aby oddać Zgredkowi cześć, Harry bez użycia czarów wykopał dla skrzata grób przy chatce Billa i Fleur. Na grobie wyryty został napis: Tu spoczywa Zgredek, wolny skrzat. Opis thumb|left|270px|Zgredek odwiedza Harry'ego w skrzydle szpitalnym.Zgredek od początku wielbił Harry'ego Pottera, darzył go wielkim szacunkiem. Był w stanie ponieść każdą karę, by móc go zadowolić lub w czymś pomóc. Pierwsze, jak i ostatnie słowa, wypowiedziane przez niego w serii, to imię i nazwisko Wybrańca: Harry... Potter.... Z''awsze zwracał się do niego ''Harry Potter,'' sir.''' Na święta podarował Harry'emu skarpetki nie do pary. Podczas służby u Malfoyów jedynym ubraniem Zgredka była zniszczona poszewka na poduszkę – jak sam przyznał, była to oznaka jego zniewolenia. Jako wolny skrzat dał upust swojej fantazji, dobierając najbardziej kolorowe stroje. Ulubioną częścią garderoby Zgredka były skarpetki, których nigdy nie dobierał do pary. Zbierał wyroby na drutach, które Hermiona Granger dziergała dla skrzatów domowych w trakcie swojego szóstego roku w Hogwarcie i zakładał je wszystkie na siebie, co nadawało mu groteskowy wygląd. Zgredek miał długi nos, duże uszy i usta oraz wielkie, zielone oczy. Był bardzo niski, jak każdy skrzat domowy. Magiczne umiejętności * '''Teleportacja- '''ponieważ Zgredek był skrzatem domowym, mógł przenosić się w każde miejsce i o każdej porze, niezależnie czy było ono zabezpieczone przed teleportacją, czy nie. * '''Lewitacja- ' skrzat był w stanie lewitować ciasto, w czasie jego pierwszej wizyty w domu Dursleyów. * 'Rozbrajanie- '''Zgredek wykazał umiejętność rozbrajania czarnoksiężników i czarownic, wytrącając im różdżki z ręki, dzięki pstryknięciu palcami. Relacje Harry Potter thumb|220x220px ''"Ach, sir, Zgredek od tak dawna pragnął pana zobaczyć... Cóż za zaszczyt..."- ''Pierwsze spotkanie Zgredka i Harry’ego Pottera Zgredek uważał Harry’ego za ideał, bardzo go szanował i był wobec niego lojalny. Uważał go za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali, chłopiec poczuł się trochę zagubiony, gdyż pierwszy raz widział skrzata domowego. Zgredek był zaszczycony i zdziwiony tym, że Harry traktował go jak równego sobie. Skrzat próbował ostrzec chłopca przed niebezpieczeństwem i zatrzymać go w w domu wujostwa, lecz Potter go nie posłuchał. W czasie roku szkolnego, Zgredek robił wszystko, aby Harry’ego wyrzucili ze szkoły, bądź odesłali na Privet Drive 4 z powodu odniesionych obrażeń. Ostatecznie Potter został w Hogwarcie, zabił Bazyliszka i przyczynił się do uwolnienia Zgredka. Skrzat okazywał Harry’emu wdzięczność przy każdej okazji. W 1994 roku, Harry brał udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, Zgredek dostarczył chłopcu skrzeloziele, (w filmie był to Neville) które było mu potrzebne do wykonania zadania. W 1995 roku, skrzat opowiedział Harry’emu o Pokoju Życzeń i o tym, jak się tam dostać. Pokój Życzeń był im potrzebny do spotkań Gwardii Dumbledore’a. Przed Świętami Bożego Narodzenia, Zgredek wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, aby porozwieszać na jego suficie bombki z podobiznami Pottera i napisem "Harrych Świąt". Gdy Zgredek dowiedział się, że profesor Umbridge zmierza do Pokoju Życzeń, aby przerwać tajemnicze spotkania uczniów i ich ukarać, próbował ostrzec Pottera. Ostatecznie nie udało im się uciec i Umbridge ich nakryła. W 1996 roku na polecenie Harry’ego, Zgredek razem ze Stworkiem śledził Draco Malfoya i dostarczał Potterowi informacji. Konkurował ze Stworkiem o względy Harry’ego. W roku 1998 Aberforth Dumbledore polecił skrzatowi udać się do Dworu Malfoyów, aby pomóc Potterowi i jego przyjaciołom uciec. Gdy się tam pojawił przeniósł Lunę, Deana, pana Ollivandera i Gryfka do Muszelki, domu Billa i Fleur. Kiedy wrócił po Harry’ego, Rona i Hermionę, trafił w sam środek walki. Zrzucił kryształowy żyrandol, aby pomóc przyjaciołom i teleportował się z nimi. Niestety w ostatniej chwili Bellatriks Lestrange rzuciła w nich sztyletem, który śmiertelnie ugodził Zgredka. Harry chcąc oddać cześć zmarłemu przyjacielowi, bez pomocy magii wykopał grób, zakopał w nim zgredka i napisał ''"Tu spoczywa Zgredek, wolny skrzat". Rodzina Malfoy thumb|175x175px " Przez ciebie straciłem sługę, głupi chłopaku!"- ''Lucjusz Malfoy do Harry’ego Zgredek był skrzatem domowym rodziny Malfoyów. Lucjusz, Narcyza i Draco traktowali go okrutnie i z wyższością. Znęcali się nad nim fizycznie i psychicznie, wyzywali i grozili śmiercią kilka razy dziennie. Zgredek bał się ich, więc robił wszystko co mu kazali. W 1992 Harry Potter podstępem spowodował, że Lucjusz Malfoy uwolnił skrzata. Ostatni raz Malfoyowie widzieli Zgredka w 1998 roku, kiedy skrzat przybył z pomocą Harry’emu i jego przyjaciołom. Ronald Weasley thumb|293x293px ''"Wiesz co, Zgredku- rzekł Ron, który najwyraźniej bardzo go polubił- dam ci ten, który moja mama przyśle mi na Boże Narodzenie, zawsze mi przysyła. Lubisz kasztanowy kolor ?"- ''Ron przy pierwszym spotkaniu Zgredka. Zgredek poznał Rona Weasleya w Hogwarcie, kiedy przyjaciele dostali się do szkolnej kuchni. Gdy Zgredek opowiadał im o życiu jako wolny skrzat, Ron zdążył go szybko polubić i zaoferował, iż może mu dać sweter, który jego matka przyśle mu na Boże Narodzenie, co wywołało wielką ekscytację skrzata. Podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego poinformował Harry’ego, że Ron będzie brał udział w zadaniu. Następnym razem spotkali się, kiedy Zgredek pomagał Stworkowi w śledzeniu Draco, aby uzyskać informacje dla Harry’go. W 1998 roku doszło do ich ostatniego spotkania w Dworze Malfoyów, gdzie Zgredek został zamordowany zanim się teleportowali. Ronowi było przykro, kiedy skrzat zginął. Gdy urządzali mu pogrzeb, chłopiec oddał mu swoje buty i skarpetki, aby go w nich pochować. Ron szanował Zgredka i był mu wdzięczny za to, że skrzat oddał za niego życie. Hermiona Granger thumb|251x251px Hermiona tak, jak Ron poznała Zgredka w kuchni w Hogwarcie, gdzie skrzat pracował. Dziewczyna lubiła Zgredka i podziwiała, że w odróżnieniu od innych skrzatów, cieszy go wolność i zna swoją wartość. W czasie jej piątego roku nauki, robiła czapeczki i szaliki dla skrzatów, aby je uwolnić. Reszta pracowników Hogwardzkiej kuchni była tym urażona, więc wszystkie te części garderoby zbierał Zgredek. Ostatni raz Hermiona spotkała Zgredka, kiedy przybył do Dworu Malfoyów, aby ich uratować. Hermionie było przykro, gdy Zgredek zginął i była mu wdzięczna, że oddał za nich życie. Mrużka Zgredek i Mrużka poznali się przed rokiem 1994. Kiedy Harry z rodziną Weasleyów i Hermioną Granger udał się na Finał Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, spotkał tam Mrużkę zajmującą miejsce Panu Crouchowi, która powiedziała, że też zna Zgredka. W przeciwieństwie do jej przyjaciela, Mrużka nie chciała być wolna, więc gdy Barty Crouch dał jej część garderoby, zwalniając ją, skrzatka popadła w depresję. Zgredek pomagał jej i ukrywał przyjaciółkę przed innymi skrzatami, kiedy ta była w okropnym stanie z powodu spożytego alkoholu. Mimo tego, że Mrużka potępiała Zgredka za to, że nie uważa już Malfoyów za swoich panów i źle się o nich wyraża, skrzat nie odwrócił się od niej i dalej jej pomagał. Nie wiadomo co stało się z Mrużką po śmierci Zgredka, ale prawdopodobnie cierpiała po stracie jedynego przyjaciela. Stworek thumb|275x275px "''Stworek nie będzie obrażał Harry’ego Pottera na oczach Zgredka, nie, nie będzie, albo Zgredek zamknie Stworkowi jadaczkę!" Zgredek i Stworek bardzo się nie lubili. Wynikało to z tego, że Stworek nie lubił Harry’ego ponieważ chłopak zadawał się ze "szlamami" i "zdrajcami krwi". W 1996 roku Harry wezwał Stworka, który pojawił się ze Zgredkiem. Zgredek był na niego rozgniewany ponieważ starszy skrzat obrażał Harry’ego. Potter rozkazał Stworkowi i poprosił Zgredka, aby śledzili Draco Malfoya. Zgredek wściekał się na Stworka, bo ten nigdy go nie informował, kiedy Harry ma udać się do swego pana. Po śmierci Zgredka, Stworek prawdopodobnie nadal pracował w kuchni w Hogwarcie. Skrzaty z kuchni w Hogwarcie Zgredek rozpoczął pracę w Hogwardzkiej kuchni w roku 1994, rok po tym jak został uwolniony. Uwielbiał swoje życie jako wolny skrzat, przez co inne skrzaty były do niego źle nastawione. Uważały, że Zgredek jest złym skrzatem, gdyż jego nowy styl życia był sprzeczny z ich ideologią. Ich nastawienie mogło się zmienić w czasie następnego roku szkolnego. Kiedy wybuchła Bitwa o Hogwart, wszystkie domowe skrzaty ze Stworkiem na czele, walczyły ze Śmierciożercami i nie słuchały przy tym niczyich rozkazów. Nie wiadomo czy skrzaty opłakiwały Zgredka po jego śmierci. Albus Dumbledore thumb|239x239px "I profesor Dumbledore mówi, że będzie płacił Zgredkowi, sir, jeśli Zgredek chce zapłaty! I w ten sposób Zgredek jest wolnym skrzatem, dostaje galeona tygodniowo, a raz w miesiącu ma jeden dzień wolny!" Dumbledore poznał Zgredka w 1992 roku, kiedy skrzat próbował ostrzec Harry’ego Pottera o czyhającym na niego niebezpieczeństwie. W 1994 roku zatrudnił Zgredka w szkolnej kuchni. Zgodził się wówczas na warunki Zgredka, w których skrzat zażądał wynagrodzenia za swoją pracę. W czasie ich rozmowy, Dumbledore zaproponował mu 10 galeonów miesięcznie oraz wszystkie weekendy wolne, ale skrzat uważał, że to za dużo nawet dla niego. Profesor powiedział mu również, iż jeśli chce może nazywać go "starym dziwakiem", ale Zgredek zawsze lubił i podziwiał Dumbledore’a, między innymi za jego dobroć i szacunek, którym obdarzał wszystkich, a nie tylko czarodziejów, więc skrzat nigdy nie odważyłby się go tak nazwać. Nie wiadomo jaka była reakcja Zgredka na wieść o śmierci dyrektora, w 1997 roku oraz czy pojawił się na jego pogrzebie. Aberforth Dumbledore thumb|195x195px "Przykro mi to słyszeć. Lubiłem tego skrzata."- ''Aberforth o śmierci Zgredka Kiedy Zgredek pracował w Hogwarcie, często odwiedzał Aberfotha, przechodząc przez tunel, który łączył szkołę z Gospodą Pod Świńskim Łbem, której czarodziej był właścicielem. Aberforth był zgryźliwym człowiekiem, więc nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, jednak polubił Zgredka z wzajemnością. Kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona ukryli się w gospodzie czarodzieja, dowiedział się on o śmierci Zgredka. Wyznał im, ze jest mu przykro oraz, że bardzo polubił tego skrzata. Luna Lovegood thumb|220x220px ''"Dziękuję ci, Zgredku, za to, że uwolniłeś mnie z tego lochu. To bardzo niesprawiedliwe, że musiałeś umrzeć. Byłeś taki dobry i taki dzielny. Na zawsze zapamiętam to, co dla nas zrobiłeś. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś już szczęśliwy." – Luna na pogrzebie Zgredka Zgredek pomógł w uwolnieniu Luny, kiedy ta była uwięziona w Dworze Malfoyów, wraz z Deanem Thomasem, Garrickiem Ollivanderem i goblinem Gryfkiem. Na pogrzebie skrzata Luna zaproponowała, aby powiedzieć o nim kilka słów i wyraziła swoją wdzięczność, za uratowanie życia jej oraz innych więźniów. Za kulisami thumb * Zgredek jest zrobiony komputerowo przez autorów filmów o Harrym Potterze. W siódmej części serii Daniel Radcliffe, grający Harry'ego musiał mówić do piłki; * Postać skrzata pojawiła się w filmiku Jak Harry Potter powinien się skończyć ''umieszczonym w serwisie YouTube oraz CDA. We wspomnieniach głównego bohatera była scena, w której Harry trzyma martwe ciało Zgredka. Ciekawostki *W filmie i książce Bellatriks rzuciła nożem w Zgredka, a w grze Lego Harry Potter przygniotło go wiele przedmiotów, mebli itp. *W filmie "Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic", gdy Harry uwolnił Zgredka, Lucjusz próbował go zaatakować klątwą Avada Kedavra, jednak Zgredek przerwał zaklęcie i obezwładnił Lucjusza. *Ulubionymi częściami garderoby Zgredka są skarpetki. Możliwe, że wiążę się to z tym, że został uwolniony za pomocą skarpetki. *Zgredek pojawił się w 5 częściach serii, a w filmach tylko w dwóch. *Na Pottermore jest artykuł pt. " 5 rzeczy, których nauczyliśmy się od Zgredka" (ang. ''5 friendship lesssons we learned from Dobby). Media left|thumb|273x273px thumb|278x278px centre|thumb|262x262px Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Pottermore et:Dobby en:Dobby es:Dobby fr:Dobby nl:Dobby ru:Добби fi:Dobby sv:Dobby pt-br:Dobby Kategoria:Pracownicy Hogwartu Kategoria:Skrzaty Kategoria:Zmarli w 1998 Kategoria:Uczestnicy potyczki w Dworze Malfoya Kategoria:Wolne skrzaty